


Phase Three

by PrinceC



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: “That will conclude our weapon demonstration, thank you.”Mercy gave a curt nod of acknowledgement to the applause from the group of observers behind her. Billionaires, political leaders, and powerful executives had been invited to Cadmus to see Subject 13 and their new acquisition demonstrate their prowess.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Phase Three

“That will conclude our weapon demonstration, thank you.”

Mercy gave a curt nod of acknowledgement to the applause from the group of observers behind her. Billionaires, political leaders, and powerful executives had been invited to Cadmus to see Subject 13 and their new acquisition demonstrate their prowess.

Bodies lined the showroom floor, with a tall muscular boy and a green tiger standing amongst them. Neither showed any awareness of their bloodied selves, and stood perfectly still save for their breathing, their eyes empty as they awaited further instruction.

“For those of you only interested in the military aspect of our work, you may follow me as our scientists demonstrate the additional uses of our programs,” she said not even bothering to see if anyone had followed. She knew that this particular set of people would never rest if they knew there was more being offered in their quest for more power.

A small smirk graced her face as the various Cadmus scientists ran to get the next phase started. All traces of blood were quickly cleaned from Conner and Gar, as the dead and severely injured were taken out of the room.

Once everything was set, the lead scientist nodded to one of his assistants. She pressed a button on the tablet, and the overhead music stopped. The gentle sway of classical music abruptly switched to a pulsating dance beat.

The green tiger shifted until a human, and very naked Gar, stood facing away from his audience. His tight compact ass jutting out ever so slightly to entice them, slowly starting to bounce to the rhythm of the song.

“Conner, follow his lead,” said the lead into his headpiece. On cue, the clone started swaying his hips to the beat. His hands started running over his built chest, squeezing his pecs underneath his incredibly tight Cadmus shirt.

Barely gripping the shirt, he tore it from his body, exposing his powerful torso. His nipples had hardened from the cold of the laboratory. Tossing the shirt aside, he began teasing the waistband of his equally tight pants with his fingers.

Gar meanwhile had fully given into the music, shaking his ass for the audience, still not having turned around. He turned his head behind him, smiling to himself as he spun around in time with the song. His smile broke out even further, the gasps of the audience music to his ears, as he revealed his ample manhood to them. Even in the cold it hung about five inches soft.

Conner had bent over, pants down at his ankles, showing off his ample bubble butt. He let out a small moan when Gar slapped one of his cheeks, hard. One of the potential investors, a general from a foreign country, audibly groaned as he watched the cheek jiggle and bounce back to place. A red handprint marring his otherwise milky complexion.

“Like that, huh?” Gar asked, waggling his eyebrows as he spoke for the first time, making direct eye contact with the now blushing general. Gar only smirked, and began earnestly spanking Conner. His near invulnerability, coupled with a reprogrammed mind, gave him only pleasure as his friend’s hands came down on his ass with a fury.

Soon, Conner’s moans filled the room. The general looked away in shame, but he couldn’t hide his now tenting pants in his seat. One executive was openly palming his own growing bulge, while the rest were crossing their legs. 

Gar ceased his spanking, and began to grind his crotch against Conner’s now-glowing ass. His hands gripped tight on his waist, grinding his hardening cock against his hole. Pre was leaking profusely from the nine inch behemoth, allowing his length to glide smoothly across his opening.

“Cease,” the lead scientist said as he cleared his throat into the mic. Unceremoniously, the grinding between the two men stopped. They stood immediately at attention in every way possible, both of their cocks pointing directly towards the high ceiling. Their heads of their shafts glistening with pre.

“Now gentlemen,” the scientist said, addressing the audience. “With a simple press of the button, we have turned these two fine specimens of incredible power into horny sluts for your enjoyment. If you wish to test this feature personally, you may approach either of them one or multiple at a time.”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence, as the elite group of men practically stampeded over to the young, naked and hard men in front of them. Soon hands were groping their toned bodies, feeling them up.

“Suck my dick, slut,” one of the polticians ordered, forcing Gar onto his knees. He had already pulled out his marble-hard cock and fed it forcefully into his mouth. Gar followed orders deftly, taking in all of the shaft until his nose pressed against the man’s pubes. He hollowed out his mouth as he began bobbing his head in time with the music still playing.

The men who went to Conner were more into sharing than the men with Gar. One had three fingers working Conner’s hole open, while two others were tweaking his nipples on his supple chest. Another military leader was on his knees, dragging his tongue along Conner’s length, while the general that Gar spoke to was shoving his own tongue into Conner’s willing mouth.

“This boy’s mouth is amazing,” grunted the exec. He grunted as he shot his load down his throat, Gar eagerly milking every drop from him.

“God, finally,” another said shoving him out of the way and quickly stuffing Gar’s mouth again.

“This one’s got quite a mouth too. Lips were built for sucking.”

“And an ass built for pounding,” another chimed in, shoving his dick deep into Conner’s well worked hole. “Super tight. Just how I like my pussy.”

Soon the whole floor was filled with the sounds of Conner’s loud moans as a cock speared into him. Eventually the others lined up at both ends, waiting to stuff their dicks into the superboy’s orifices. Men were lining up with Gar too, eager to test drive his tight ass, as well as attempt to take his long shaft up their own holes.

“The green hair is a little bit of a turn off,” one panted as he slowly lowered himself onto Gar’s erect dick. “But his dick certainly –- _ooooh_ yeah right there –– does the job.” Gar began thrusting into the politician with vigor, getting his dick as deep as it could go while throwing himself back with gusto on the cock currently impaling him.

While Gar was doing the work for his partners, Conner’s were using him as their own throw object. One sergeant was jackhammering into his behind, practically hypnotized by the bounce of his cheeks while some billionaires were attempting to stuff his mouth with three cocks.

The onslaught on the two young men continued, with their insides being painted with the cum of all the men taking turns in their asses and mouths. Even their hair didn’t go untouched. With the Cadmus clients finishing their second, third, sometimes even fourth load on Conner & Gar’s heads.

“It was a really smart idea to spike their drinks with our semen producing formula,” one lab assistant noted. The other scientists nodded in agreement. A few of the men on the team, subtly tried to adjust their own hardened members as they watched the debauchery in front of them.

* * *

“I’m sure you found this demonstration to your liking, gentlemen?” Mercy asked as she reentered the room. The group of potential buyers were flushed, their clothes disheveled and hair in disarray. They murmured in quiet agreement, none of them meeting her steely gaze.

A small, malicious smile pulled at her mouth as the team shut off the music, and a look of horror took over Gar’s face. He held his head down in shame as he feebly attempted to cover his now soft cock from view. Conner maintained his straight posture, rising and falling chest the only sign of life.

The Cadmus team gave Gar and Conner towels to cover themselves and led them away. 

“We invite you gentlemen to come back later this week for a public demo of this program. Though it won’t be nearly as … _exciting_ as this presentation, you never can know what will happen.”


End file.
